


Hannibal Collections

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I’m leaving this here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, if you like it and want me to continue let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: A collection of Hannibal One shots for now it’s just Will and my original character Annaleigh but might add my Hannibal and Lena fic to it





	1. Beginnings of love

**Author's Note:**

> Will meets Annaleigh

Annaleigh Everett, 26, shaggy long brown, hair blue eyes, born with anarthria, or a type of muteness, which caused her not to be able to make words was an only child and friends with the daughter of Garret Jacob Hobbs, The Minnesota Shrike. Annaleigh use to watch Abigail when her parents left for dinner or what not she’d play with her and watch movies with her teach her ASL. That was a decade ago though. Annaleigh had family out of state and she lived by herself with her guide dog, a boarder collie named Sherlock, really he only alerted people of Annaleigh’s presents if they were going to run into her or something. The shrike case made her afraid and worried for Abigail, while not knowing Garret using his Abigail as bait he’d hunt and cannibalize young girls that looked like Abigail to stave of his hunger for her. When Garret was found out Will and Hannibal had came to the scene, Annaleigh had dropped by to see Abigail when the whole thing happened, Abigail’s mother laid near by stabbed in the chest, Annaleigh held at knife point by Abigail’s father after getting Abigail away from him when Will had killed Garret but not before Garret sliced Annaleigh’s throat half way open, luckily they saved her. Annaleigh was currently in the hospital she had been in a coma for a week and everyday Will visited often falling asleep next to her bed. Will felt responsible for her, he felt the need to keep her safe. 

 

One nite Annaleigh woke up from her coma her eyes blinking rapidly before sitting up her hands signed rapidly before she noticed where she was. She vaguely recognized Will from when he and Hannibal saved her but she felt a comfort from him. Will jolted awake from the movements of the beds “Annaleigh Everett?” Will asked *Who are you where am I?* Annaleigh signed Will of course had no clue what she said “Wait a second” he said and quickly looked around finding a white board and dry erase marker handing it to her. She repeated the question. “I’m Will Graham me and Dr Hannibal Lecter saved you from Garret Jacob Hobbs” Will said his eyes were soft he felt such sadness from her. ~Thank you I vaguely remember what happened but thank you~ she wrote out showing him. “You’re welcome” he said “Oh uh I’ll tell the nurse you’re awake” he said he grinned boyishly and Annaleigh found he resembled a cute puppy dog she blushed and looked away before he left the room. This man had saved her? A knight in shining armor. She felt kind of like a princess that was saved from the deadly dragon she smiled at that a small squeak left her nose like a snort. 

Sherlock and a nurse came in, Sherlock practically jumped her. *I love you too down boy* she signed to the dog and Sherlock obeyed going to the foot of the bed and plopping down. “You have a dog?” He asked she just nodded “His name is Sherlock?” He asked again he saw the name on his vest and grinned. “He’s beautiful I love dogs have a few of them myself I have a habit of taking in strays” Will added ~Maybe I could meet them?~ she wrote tapping on the white board to get his attention as he pet Sherlock. “That’d be nice I’ll look forward too it I’m sure they’d love to meet you” he said again that boyish grin and she made that soft squeak snort noise Will grinned even brighter and laughed the snorts becoming rapid as her body responded to her happiness. This was a good beginning of a love story neither knew was happening.


	2. Come into my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Annaleigh share a moment of much needed affection.
> 
> Warnings  
> Smut that’s about it

“Wait-No, no, I was doing it right!” Will laughed as Annaleigh fixed the shape of his hand, she had been teaching him sign language for the last two hours while they drank in front of his fire place. They were both drunk Will a bit more so. *You're hopeless* she wrote on her dry erase board. “Well I’m sorry I can’t seem to focus because you keep fixing my hands” Will defended pitifully. “For someone who uses their hands to talk your hands are really soft” he added the alcohol was not helping the situation he seemed to be very open. ‘You’re still hopeless you’re lucky you’re cute’ she signed to herself, of course Will had no clue what she said. 

“What did you say?” Will asked *Nothing let’s try again* she wrote on the board and then put it down continuing with her lesson. “Asl is hard when you have to remember to also use your facial muscles because when someone speaks you can tell confusion or whatever by their tone” Will mumbled as Annaleigh touched his cheek *American English is hard* she wrote on her board tapping it, Will eyes flickered to the board and he chuckled “Ya it is...” he mumbled Annaleigh glanced at his lips and he found himself doing the same. Before either one knew what was happening their lips met soft and warm gently gliding together soft pants met with wet tongues. 

Their kiss was slow and passionate and Will felt an overwhelming sense of adoration coming from Annaleigh. After all,as she liked to put it, her puppy in shining armor. Will pretended to hate it when she called him a puppy but he secretly liked it. Will licked across her tongue and a small noise came from Annaleigh and she grabbed a handful of brown locks. Will whispered softly it had been so long since he had the touch of a woman and he missed it. Will ran his hands along her sides taking her shirt up and off. Hands went into a frenzy clothes were removed in a blink of the eye and Will lowered Annaleigh down onto the ground near the fire place, Annaleigh stroked his cheek as Will trailed kisses down her neck and stomach. Annaleigh whimpered air exhaling through her nose in a whine. *please* she signed and Will licked a stripe up through her pussy lips swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit. Annaleigh gasped and arched into him *good boy such a good boy* she signed Will didn’t know it now but that would be a big kink for him once he found out what it meant. Will fucked her with his tongue darting in and out while he flicked her clit, Annaleigh whimpered and whined before grabbing his hair *Please* she signed and he kissed up her body capturing her lips he couldn’t wait any longer either, Will slipped into her in one swift move groaning deeply “Fuck you’re so tight so perfect” he groaned laying sloppy kisses along her neck as he thrusted in and out of her in swift hard movements. Will groaned as his cock pulsed he was so close his heart drumming in his ears, Annaleigh gasped out her pussy pulsing and clenching around his cock and that was all it took for Will to come with a strangled groan filling her with his cum. Will kissed Annaleigh deeply as he pulled out of her, he laid next to her a goofy grin on his face as he panted “That that was amazing” he chuckled Annaleigh grinned and cuddled up to him her head laying on his chest. Those three words passed between them they had a deep connection maybe it was Will’s empathy issue or the high of sex but either way they knew something was there.

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t continue this unless someone wants me too I might add to it.


End file.
